This invention relates to the topical application of all fluoroquinolones, including but not limited to, ciprofloxacin, ofloxacin, enoxacin, cinoxacin, pefloxacin, lomefloxacin, norfloxacin, tosufloxacin, fleroxacin, temafloxacin, trovafloxacin, and difloxacin, mixed with benzoyl peroxide in a vehicel for the treatment of a variety of organisms which infect the skin and a variety of inflammatory skin conditions. It will be used as a topical antibiotic and peeling agent, in the form of a cream, ointment, lotion, gel, suspension, emulsion, cleansing bar, pledget, salve, tincture, spray, transdermal device, or other appropriate non-toxic pharmaceutical carrier.
Fluoroquinolone antibiotics were first developed in the early 1960s but the earliest one, nalidixic acid, proved particularly susceptible to resistant bacteria thereby making it ineffectual over the long term. In the last five years, fluoroquinolones have become increasingly popular as chemical alterations have dramatically decreased the resistant bacteria appearing after treatment. This has made the family of fluoroquinolones more effective than a number of other antibiotics in combating bacterial infections. Fluoroquinolones attack bacteria by targeting DNA gyrase and by interfering with bacterial replication.
Theses antibiotics have been used extensively to treat respiratory tract infections, urinary tract infections, diarrhea, postoperative-wound infections, and many other conditions, because they are readily absorbed after oral and topical administration and exhibit potent in vitro activity against a broad spectrum of bacterial species. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,854 describes the oral, intravenous and transdermal use of lomefloxacin to treat urinary tract infections, upper respiratory tract infections, sexually-transmitted infections, opthalmological infections and intestinal infections.
Fluoroquinolone antibiotics are active against a wide spectrum of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria because of their broad antimicrobial activity. Varieties of fluoroquinolones, specifically ciprofloxacin, have been found to be effective against Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pneumoniae, coagulese-negative staphylococci, Streptococcus pyogenes, Staphylococcus epidermis, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Escherichia coli, Klebsiella pneumoniae, Enterobacter cloacae, Proteus mirabilis, Proteus vulgaris, Providencia stuartii, Morganella morganii, Citrobacter diversus, Citrobacter freundii, and other susceptible organisms. The mounting resistance of Staphylococcus aureus to both penicillin and erythromycin has made the fluoroquinolone antibiotics a viable alternative for the treatment of skin diseases. Studies of the effectiveness of the oral treatment of ciproflaxacin on skin and soft tissue infections have shown the medicine to have cure rates of 80% to 100%.
Topical compositions of fluoroquinolones and its derivatives have been used for opthalmic use, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,456, which describes the use of norfloxacin and related antibiotics in the topical treatment of ocular infections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,432 describes a topical composition chosen from aminoglycoside antibiotics and quinolone antibiotics mixed in a sterile carrier, such as a water or ointment base, for the treatment of burns, other infection-prone wounds and ocular infection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,741 describes the topical treatment of ofloxacin mixed in an aqueous solution, for otopathy.
Combining a fluoroquinolone with a second active ingredient or antibiotic utilizes the two drugs' different mechanisms simultaneously to attack the many varieties of skin infections, inflammations and diseases. Fluoroquinolones have been tested in combination with coumermycin, amikacin, oxacillin, gentamicin, vanomycin, azlocillin, rifampin, and fosfomycin and have shown different degrees of synergy against Staphylococcus aureus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,668 and 4,038,388, combine tetracycline with 8-hydroxyquinoline in a topical or oral application as the two active ingredients behave synergistically against certain micro-organisms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,389 describes a topical composition mixing an antimicrobial, including ciprofloxacin, with a beta hydroxy acid and water soluble zinc compound to treat acne in humans.
At the same time, benzoyl peroxide has also proven effective against acne and other skin disorders. Benzoyl peroxide, formulated in 1905 and stabilized for effective use against acne in 1958, is an oxidizing agent which contains antibacterial and keratolytic properties. By decreasing the level of oil on the skin, benzoyl peroxide acts as a peeling agent. It attacks a number of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria, particularly Staphyloccocus epidermis. Benzoyl peroxide has not been found to induce microbial resistance or severe side-effects so can be administered for a relatively long period. Benzoyl peroxide typically appears in cleansing bars, liquids, lotions, gels and creams in 2.5%, 5% and 10% concentrations.
Benzoyl peroxide has frequently been used in combination with other drugs to alleviate the symptoms of acne and skin disorders, particularly papulopustular and cystic acne. When mixed with an antibiotic such as erythromycin, benzoyl peroxide has been found to prevent the growth of antibiotic-resistant staphylococci which occurs when an antibiotic such as erythromycin is used alone. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,794 and 4,692,329 use this combination of erythromycin and benzoyl peroxide for the treatment of acne. The presence of benzoyl peroxide allows the antibiotic to be more effective over the long term.
In addition, the irritation experienced with benzoyl peroxide has been lessened when placed in combination with clindamycin phosphate, an antibiotic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,446 discusses this effective combination. Combining benzoyl peroxide with sulphur in a lotion increases the amount of keratolysis to reduce facial oiliness and cause superficial peeling. In these cases, benzoyl peroxide provided dual help, by overcoming the problems inherent in the partnered drugs and by supplying a powerful antibacterial ingredient to the medication.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,907 and 4,355,028 describe the simultaneous and/or sequential use of salicylic acid and benzoyl peroxide to treat Acne Vulgaris. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,385 describes mixing the two properties into a gel formula.
The bacteriologic profile and clinical course of uncomplicated soft tissue infections indicate that treatment with a fluoroquinolone antibiotic and benzoyl peroxide will result in resolution of the dermatological infection in most cases. Fluoroquinolone antibiotics are specifically effective against Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pneumoniae, coagulese-negative staphylococci, Streptococcus pyogenes, Staphylococcus epidermis, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Escherichia coli, Klebsiella pneumoniae, Enterobacter cloacae, Proteus mirabilis, Proteus vulgaris, Providencia stuartii, Morganella morganii, Citrobacter diversus, Citrobacter freundii, and other susceptible organisms which infect the skin. Benzoyl peroxide attacks Staphyloccocus epidermis and, against acne, acts secondarily as an antibacterial agent by oxidizing proteins, including the bacterial proteins in the sebaceous follicles. This chemical reaction has proven effective against non-inflamed lesions and mild papular acne, in particular. The individual pharmacological characteristics found separately in a fluoroquinolone antibiotic and benzoyl peroxide will work simultaneously to eliminate susceptible skin problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,917 describes the combination of a cephalosporin antibiotic with a carrier suitable for topical application such as an aqueous liquid, an alcohol vehicle, a water soluble gel, a lotion, an ointment, a nonaqueous liquid vehicle, a mineral oil vehicle, a blend of mineral oil and petrolatum, liposomes, a time-release patch, and a liquid-absorbed wipe. In addition, the patent includes the combination of a cephalosporin and benzoyl peroxide into a gel carrier.
Because fluoroquinolones have been proven effective against such a wide array of bacteria, topical treatment of a fluoroquinolone may accelerate the cure rate recorded by oral treatment by placing the antibiotic directly on the affected area. Mixing the antibiotic with benzoyl peroxide will provide an additional peeling agent, in a variety of effective mixtures, without diluting the effectiveness of the two active ingredients.
The objective of this invention is to combine all fluoroquinolones, including but not limited to, ciprofloxacin, ofloxacin, enoxacin, cinoxacin, pefloxacin, lomefloxacin, norfloxacin, tosufloxacin, fleroxacin, temafloxacin, trovafloxacin, and difloxacin, with benzoyl peroxide in a topical preparation as an antibiotic and peeling agent for the treatment of a variety of skin conditions. The composition will be in the form of a cream, ointment, lotion, gel, suspension, emulsion, cleansing bar, pledget, salve, tincture, spray, transdermal device, or other appropriate non-toxic pharmaceutical carrier.